The Titan Cronicle: Chapter 1
by Angus Corps
Summary: Many people question why there are no European Demi-Gods in Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter. You will now learn of secret events that occurred in the last millennia and of the true reason why there are no Demi-Gods from Europe. Angus Corps has forgotten his memory and has now entered a world of murder, betrayal and secrets. Will he survive or is something else at play here.


Chapter 1: My Killer Instincts

The first thing I noticed was the cold. I had fallen onto the shore of a lake; I got out of the water shivering trying to remember what was going on. I remembered my name but no matter how much I tried I couldn't. I couldn't remember what I looked like, who my family was or what I was doing here.

I sat on the shore of the lake and felt a slight pain on my head, I touched the area but as I did, I winced in pain. I gently felt the large egg shaped lump on my head. I must have just bumped my head when I fell into the lake.

I looked around me, it was evening and the water on the lake was calm. It looked like I was in some kind of a valley with a lake in the middle and giant mountains on either side of me. The slopes where covered with trees and shrubbery.

The sun was beating down on me so I dried off fairly quickly. I went down to the water's edge to get a look at the lump on my head.

It wasn't as bad as it felt; it was only a small bump. I looked at my reflection in the still water. I had dark brown hair with a fringe that fell across the top left side of my forehead, eyes that I couldn't decide if they were light brown or green. My skin had a bit of tan, I seemed to look around 15 16? With wide shoulders and long arms. I was very lanky.

I got up and looked at my cloths, a torn light blue t-shirt, jeans, a thin navy blue hoodie and some kind of a crossover of trainers and walking boots.

I started walking along the shore line trying to remember who I was, I started talking out loud.

"Ok" I said to myself "your name is Angus Corps, where are you from?". I noticed my heavy English accent which most likely meant I was English. I felt inside my pocket and lifted a steal pocket torch from my pocket.

I shoved it back it and kept walking along the beach. I kept walking till I reached a town on the backs of the lake. There was a road near to the bank with a large sign on it saying "Welcome to Keswick".

"Well at least I know where I am now" I said to myself as I got onto a small cobbled street.

Keswick seemed like a busy but quite place, shoppers and hikers walked round the cobbled streets with maps, pointing at the giant mountains and the sun falling behind them. I walked through an alleyway into a back street car park.

Two boys who were leaning against a wall looked up when I entered the car park. Both boys where wearing purple t-shirts and had the air of someone who had been waiting. They had military style hair-cuts and had started smirking. They started walking towards me.

They were carrying what looked like golden crow bars in their hands, then my eyes adjusted and I re-adjusted and I realised to my horror it was worse, in their hands they were holding long, golden bladed swords.

"Well" said one of the boys who was a bit shorter than me "if it isn't little Angus Corps, oh no weapon, what a pity" he said in a provocative tone. He had a strong American accent.

"You're going to pay for what your kind did to our troops" said the other, who also spoke with an American accent.

"I'm sorry who are you?" I asked confused.

"Oh you know who we are" said the first one angrily "say hi to Pluto for me". I was confused as ever but my fingers seemed to curl round the torch in my pocket.

The first boy swung at me with his sword as I whipped the torch out and clicked it. Suddenly I was no longer holding a little steal pocket torch in my hand, I was holding a silvery leaf bladed sword with a green glow round it and what looked like coral encrusted into the metal.

The blades met and the boy suddenly dawned a look of astonishment and then fear. The second boy took a swing at me with his sword and instinctively I met his blade, knocking it to the side and then swung my blade up cutting a large gash in the side of his neck.

Blood spurted out of the wound and the boy collapsed to the ground dead. I stood there horrified by what had just happened but the fight wasn't over. The first boy was wearing a mask of anger and hatred, he charged at me roaring. Once again instinctively I jumped to the side and sliced upwards cutting right through the boy's torso. He collapsed to the ground dead.

I stood there horrified. I touched the pommel of my sword and it retracted back into a torch. Shaking and scared I got onto the street and started running, I ran as fast and far as I could. I came to the Jetty on the edge of the lake and without thinking dived into the water and dived as far under as I could go, after a minute I blacked out.


End file.
